


Days in Hyrule

by turtleduckcrossing



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Genre: Child Timeline (Legend of Zelda), Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Puppy Love, Self-Reflection, Silly shenanigans, Takes place sometime between Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckcrossing/pseuds/turtleduckcrossing
Summary: "I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule..."~ ~ ~Zelda and Link spend a golden afternoon together. Naturally, Zelda is left intrigued.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Days in Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiYams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiYams/gifts).



> Inspired by [Yami's glorious artwork.](https://yasmeensh.tumblr.com/post/189260467835/ill-never-forget-the-days-we-spent-together-in)

Of all the seasons that graced Farore’s resplendent earth, springtime was by far Zelda’s favorite.

There was something curative in spring. There was a certain magic in the brisk breeze, the dewy dawns that showered her like fairydust. In spring, the castle came alive, resuscitated from the bitter dregs of winter. Verdant gardens and flowing fountains adorned the once-barren courtyards. Burgeoning buds gave way to cherry blossom splendor, perfuming the air with the scent of rebirth. The grounds, resurrected with the sweet music of songbirds and the moat’s rushing water.

Zelda loved music. She loved spending time outdoors.

Most of all, she loved spending time with Link.

“So how’s this?” she asked, showing him the precarious placement of her fingers. “Does that look right?”

Link inspected her grip on his fairy ocarina. Satisfied, he inclined his head, his blonde locks bobbing with the movement.

“Very well, then.” Taking a deep breath, Zelda straightened and looked out over the sloped fields bordering the castle walls where they stood. She shut her eyes, blowing into the mouthpiece between her fingertips.

A series of hollow whistles sounded forth, consisting of three repeating notes. They reverberated across the grounds, ringing out clear and shrill in the afternoon air. Zelda’s fingers shifted over the holes of Link’s ocarina, recalling the positions he taught her. Her technique was wobbly, perhaps even a bit clumsy, but not mistaken. She’d gone over the notes too often in her mind to know they weren’t mistaken.

From the other end of the glade, a high-pitched whinny answered her back. Zelda’s eyes shot open. A chestnut-colored filly crested the hill by the front gateway. It cantered past the startled sentinels at the barbican, its white mane and tail streaking behind it as it ran straight at her.

“Oh!” Zelda gasped, causing the ocarina to nearly slip from her fingers. She clutched it tightly to her chest, her heart hammering against it.

“It’s okay,” Link reassured in her ear, his presence a steady foundation. “She’s friendly.” Zelda released a shaky breath, her eyes fixed on the stunning sorrel that rapidly approached her.

With sure-footed steps, Link strode forward and lifted a hand in greeting, joining the creature a few paces away. Muzzle met hand in a warm display of affection. He lovingly stroked the foal’s cheeks, nuzzling her nose with his own.

Zelda blinked as she watched the unfolding interaction. When Link said he had someone to introduce her to, she had to admit a horse was not what she’d expected. And yet, it seemed fitting somehow. She twisted the ocarina in her hands, her expression one of undisguised awe.

“Wow,” she breathed. “She’s so tall!”

“She’s just a yearling,” Link said in a small voice. His dulcet tones swept over Zelda like a gentle breeze, sure to pass her by if she didn’t reach out and grasp them. “There’s still lots of growing for her to do.”

“And her name?”

“Epona.”

 _Epona,_ Zelda mouthed, savoring it on her tongue. She couldn’t think of a lovelier title.

After sharing an intimate moment with his beloved companion, Link turned back to her. He extended a hand in invitation, his bright blue eyes piercing into hers.

Timid, Zelda moved forward and accepted it, letting him guide her to Epona’s shoulder. She stretched forth a tentative hand and met the glossy fur of the filly’s neck. Solid, sculpted muscle rippled beneath a coat as smooth as satin, and Zelda was left marveling at the brute power. Epona nibbled at her headdress, hot breath tickling the hair by her ears.

“She’s beautiful,” Zelda whispered. Link smiled and caressed the filly’s side, his eyes expressing everything his mouth had not.

 _Link has a nice smile,_ Zelda thought. He had a nice voice too. It was okay that he didn’t speak much, though. He was just a nice boy all around.

Zelda weaved her fingers through the silk threads of Epona’s mane, studying the quiet boy across from her. In her eleven years of life, the Princess of Hyrule couldn’t remember ever meeting a soul quite so benign, quite so unassuming, quite so _kind_ as this mysterious fairy boy from the forest. There was a distinct quality about him, an immutable light that drew her in like a moth to a flame. It was a quality she knew was entirely his own, having nothing to do with his status being chosen by the goddesses. Though their time as friends had been brief, she liked to imagine that the two of them were close. Their converging destinies may have been the catalyst that drew them together, but Zelda believed it was their growing kinship that had transformed them into confidants. She trusted him. Trusted Link. She cleared her throat, hoping to encourage more words from him.

“Do you ride her often?”

A thoughtful crease formed at Link’s brow as he took time to formulate a response. “I have before. She’s finicky though, since she’s young. She won’t be saddle trained until she’s older. She mellows out a lot once she’s older.”

There it was again—one of those fleeting glimpses into the future. A glimpse into Link’s _past._ Zelda searched his face, deciphering the minute subtleties in his expression that she had grown so accustomed to in recent weeks.

“She didn’t like me much at first, but she came around eventually,” Link continued, rubbing Epona’s broad forehead. “It got easier once I figured out she likes music. She stopped being a stinker after that. Isn’t that right, girl?”

Epona snorted, her long ears flicking toward the sound of Link’s voice. Before he could react, she took his green cap between her teeth and yanked it from his head.

“Hey,” Link said, a bubble of laughter rising in his throat. “Give that back.”

The spirited filly tossed her head, nickering merrily. She swiveled and bolted away with the stolen cap, prompting an amused Hero of Time to chase after her.

Zelda’s hand flew to her mouth, giggles spilling from her lips as the comical scene played out before her. Link leapt and lunged across the lawn, diving wildly for his hat in a manner that clearly signaled good fun. Epona was equally as enthusiastic; she kicked and bucked, dashing and circling around her tiny pursuer who in no way posed a real challenge. The moment he’d come within arm’s reach, she’d dart away, ensuring he ate her dust. Funnily enough, Link didn’t seem to mind eating dust.

A few pivots later and Link rolled to an abrupt halt on the grass. Winded, he plopped down on his back in the middle of the field, giving up the chase to his nimble steed.

Zelda smiled, regarding the forest boy fondly. Taking the ocarina in both hands, she brought it to her lips once again and resumed the three-note melody that was swiftly becoming familiar to her. Time seemed to slow as the chimes fled into the lucid spring air. The song reached Epona at the opposite end of the field, and just like before, the filly cried out and made a beeline for her, hooves kicking up clods of soil in her wake.

“Good girl, Epona!” Zelda praised, stroking the huffing filly’s neck as they reconvened. “I’m your new favorite now, aren’t I?”

Epona snorted and flicked her tail. She dropped Link’s cap into the princess’s open arms, all too inclined to yield to the music’s influence. And then, as quickly as she came, she turned tail and trotted away, heading for greener pastures across the grounds.

Zelda smirked, pleased with herself. 

Piece of cake.

Gathering her dress in her arms, she picked her way over snags and tufts of wild dandelions, Link’s hat gripped in her hand. She approached and stood over his prone form like a cloud, presenting him his treasured belonging.

“I do believe this is yours, O great Hero of Hyrule.”

Link squinted up at her from the ground, his chest rising and falling in rapid bursts. His parted fringe stuck up in every direction, like the downy plumage of a young fledgling. He looked charming, albeit in a silly way. He sat up hastily and accepted his cap from her. “Thanks.”

Beaming, Zelda knelt on the grass beside him, her skirt splayed out around her like water lily leaves. Overhead, puffy white clouds drifted across the azure sky, scattering the rays of the sun. Zelda rested her hands in her lap, gazing tenderly upon her friend.

Link shook the hair from his eyes as he replaced his hat. “Epona’s not who I wanted you to meet, actually.”

Zelda’s eyebrows shot into her head covering. _Who…?_

Link brushed blades of grass from his tunic and gestured to the ocarina still held in her hand. Zelda glanced down at it in surprise. She had nearly forgotten about it. She returned the wind instrument to him, her hand lingering a little longer than she knew was necessary.

Rolling back his shoulders, Link sat up straight and gripped his ocarina. He drew in a lungful of air and struck up a sprightly tune that was far more complex than Epona’s simple song. It was the most energetic melody Zelda had ever heard; the notes swirled above their heads, intertwining in an arrangement of vibrant, audible color. Link’s fingers flew across the porous ceramic surface, traveling at speeds faster than her eyes could match. Zelda squealed and clapped her hands, awestruck by his prodigious talent.

Suddenly—a rumble.

Zelda stilled. Her eyes widened as thunder greeted her ears, increasing in volume with each passing second. The ground quivered beneath her as if struck by lightning, and yet there wasn’t a storm cloud in sight. She spun in place, seeking to pinpoint the source of the noise.

_Was that the cavalry—?_

From out of nowhere, a monster burst from the ground.

Zelda screamed and fell back, shrinking away from the towering figure. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the worst.

“OH YEEAAHH!” hollered an unfamiliar voice. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about, baby! Yo, what a pleasant tune! It just blows me away! Moves my very soul! Keep playin’ it for me, baby!”

Zelda cracked an eye open. Her mouth soon followed as she stared up at the intruding stranger, unprepared for what she saw.

Wait. That wasn’t a monster!

That was a…

_Scarecrow?_

Without warning, the straw man began to dance. Its thatched arms flailed as it rocked from side to side, its torso rotating wildly. It jerked and twirled in a dizzying circle, a flurry of motion with cries of “Yo!” and “Baby!” interspersed throughout. It was the craziest thing Zelda had ever seen. She suddenly registered that music was still playing. She whirled around, her eyes resting on the golden-haired boy beside her.

Link’s lips remained glued to his ocarina, never once desisting from his performance. He swayed to the rhythm of the music, his upper body mirroring the frenzied jive of his straw counterpart. Though almost imperceptible, the corners of his mouth tugged slightly upwards, as if struggling to contain a smile. Zelda watched him in stunned silence.

A minute flew by and the last note from Link’s ocarina faded into the ether, bringing their lively concert to a close. The scarecrow came to an abrupt standstill, falling as silent as any other ordinary scarecrow. Link followed suit, lowering his ocarina. After taking a moment to compose himself, he faced the Princess of Hyrule, his expression as level as she’d ever seen it.

“Zelda—meet Pierre.”

They looked at one another.

All at once, they erupted into spontaneous laughter, rolling back onto the grass behind them.

Zelda collapsed on a bed of petunias, giggling hysterically. She clutched at her stomach, wheezing from the hilarity of what just took place. Distantly, she perceived the castle guards glancing over at them from their posts, eyeing each other in confusion. It made her laugh even harder. At her side, Link’s giggles rivaled her own, eyes crinkling at the corners as he too indulged in full-bellied merriment. The sight sent an unexpected thrill shooting through her.

A considerable amount of time passed before their laughter finally petered out. Breathless, they relaxed into the earth, chests heaving as they gazed at the brilliant firmament above. Zelda hiccuped, her stomach aching from her fit of giggles. She suddenly realized that she was clutching Link’s wrist. She quickly let go.

For a while, she lay side by side with him, cradled by the warmth of the sun’s embrace. Her breathing settled, she turned to rest her cheek against the grass, taking in the image of the boy she’d grown to adore over the past several months.

Link continued to gaze up at the heavens, the ghost of a smile etched on his lips. His countenance shone with the luster of molten gold, his cheeks flushed from exertion. He rested his hands lightly on his chest, basking in the beauty of the spring day. For all his heroism, Zelda couldn’t help but note how much of a secret goof he was. It was a goofiness that truly belied his mental age, that much was certain. Her fingertips grazed the white petals of a petunia, lost in the passage of time.

She wondered what it must have been like for him. What he must have gone through on his adventures. Despite the handful of delights he’d uncovered along his journey—the frisky foals and joyous music and dancing scarecrows—there must have undoubtedly been toil and hardship too. It couldn’t have been easy, living as a child in an adult’s body. Especially not while the world burned. She studied his boyish features, those soft lines and rounded cheeks that would inevitably give way to hard angles and chiseled ridges. He was on the cusp of manhood, and yet he had already been a man. It was a sobering thought.

Zelda’s lips pressed into a thin line. Admittedly, she had never felt much like a child herself. As someone who shouldered the weight of prophetic visions, she understood the divine burdens placed upon Link all too well. And yet, with all her wisdom, Zelda couldn’t help but feel that Link was all the wiser. He fascinated her, in this way. Oh, had she yearned to be privy to the mysteries of his mind… 

Perhaps there would come a time for deep discussion. Perhaps there would come a time for serious discourse when she could really, truly get to know the enigmatic fairy boy behind the mask. When he would finally feel comfortable enough opening up to her. But for now, she could wait. For now, Zelda was just happy being his friend.

She hoped they could be friends forever.

“Um… Link?” she said, twisting a flower stem around her finger. “Could you… could you play my song again for me? Just one more time?”

Link looked her way, his eyes gleaming like gems in the sunlight. Slowly, he raised his ocarina once more and began another melody. One she’d known since infancy. One that was near and dear to her heart.

With a wistful sigh, Zelda shut her eyes, letting the music carry her away. She dreamed in vivid color, the familiar notes washing over her like the wells from Zora’s Fountain. It swept her up, impossible to resist. Time suddenly became fluid as she was transported back to the days of her earliest memories. Her father, laughing as she tugged on his beard, bouncing her in his lap. Her mother, humming as she plaited back her long hair. Impa, rocking her softly to sleep. And Link. Link, in all his manifestations across the ages, revealing himself in ways she knew she had never seen him before. Instilling feelings within her that were not her own. The song reached its conclusion, and when Zelda opened her eyes, she found him gazing serenely upon her, the language of eternity held within his eyes. 

And when he spoke, the entirety of springtime was heard in his words.

“Happy birthday, Zelda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Yami's birthday last month. Hope it was a wonderful one, my dear! ♥️  
> Thanks for reading, and have a delightful Valentine's Day!
> 
> What did you think? I'd love to hear from you!  
> I've got a writing blog, [come say hi!](https://turtleduckscribbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
